A Lesson needed to Learn
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Awhile after Jack of Blades! Ross begins to wonder why the Life Aura's choose him, but when Ozzy shows up with the Death Aura's can Ross win? And can he learn why he was chosen? A Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

(Takes Place Sometime after Jack of Blades)

Space Warrior's

A Lesson Learned. Part One.

We find ourselves in the Author Fighters HQ where all the Author Fighters where doing their usual tasks, D.M and Hikari where having Romantic Times, Nearly everyone wants to kill Lunatic 121 and X Prodigy and Nukid try to beat each other in anything right now its who can handstand the longest.

"Not gonna fall!" Nukid grunted. As X grunted too.

"Hey wheres Ross?" Airnaruto asked flipping a Kunai in the air...blindfolded.

"I think he went out for some air," X said as he changed to a fingerstand.

(Meanwhile)

I was busy walking through a nearby forest hovering over me was the Yellow Life Aura. As I looked up at the Yellow Jewel which simply floated, spinning slowly and place and shining.

"Why did you pick me," I whispered. It simply floated in place.

"Why, I'm not exactly the purest soul," I said as I remembered the War in my World when the Misled Black Arms nearly destroyed my World...because of me.

"It dosen't matter what I do! Those Memories will forever remain in my mind, I can never forget!" I said.

"Neither can I," A voice is heard as suddenly the Life Aura's suddenly went supernova in light. As Ozzy walked over, smiling.

"Ozzy!" I yelled getting ready to fight when he raised his hand.

"No need, don't forget, you and your friends helped me, It's time I pay back, I already payed back your hollow masked friend by taking these from his Darkside!" Ozzy said as suddenly in seven flashes of Black appeared the Death Auras.

"The Death Auras," I whispered.

(Meanwhile)

"Sempai, you pocket!" Hikari said as a Purple Glow appeared, the same happened to Hikari except Silver, Looney glowed Red, Airnaruto glowed Light Blue, Nukid glowed Dark Blue while X glowed Green as the Six Life Aura's appeared before dashing off ending the glowing.

"Ross! He's in trouble!!" X yelled as the Six of them followed the Life Aura's.

(Meanwhile)

Suddenly the Seven Life Auras appeared around Me.

"What do you want Ozzy!" I said. As the Six Author Fighters appeared just as a Dark Purple Barrier appeared blocking them.

"Ozzy!? Let us in!!" Lunatic yelled hitting the barrier but he bounced back.

"All I want is for you..." Ozzy said as the Death Auras glowed.

"...is to battle you!" Ozzy said as the Life Aura's glowed.

"Fine with me!!" I yelled as Ozzy grinned.

(That's Part One! Next time Ozzy shows the power of the Death Aura's and what will happen?)


	2. Chapter 2

(Takes Place Sometime after Jack of Blades)

Space Warrior's

A Lesson Learned. Part Two.

"Hyperbeam!!" We both yelled as the beams of energy collided and cancelled each other out.

"Viral Claw!" Ozzy yelled as he charged at me with his right hand cracking with energy.

"Psycho Cut!" I yelled as I blocked the slashes.

"Dark Pulse!!" Ozzy yelled pushing me back.

"Grr!" I growled as Ozzy smirked.

"Your still not using the power the Life Aura's gave you, so let me show!" Ozzy yelled as he closed his eyes and the Death Auras glowed.

"Seven Auras of Death, your power is my power, together we are unstoppable! So let's show them!!" Ozzy yelled as the Death Aura's started circling him.

"SUPER POKEMORPH FORM!!!" Ozzy roared as he changed in a flash of Dark Light.

"Such Dark Power!" D.M said as the Author Fighters could easily sense the power. When the Light Died down Ozzy had transformed. He was wearing Black Armour that glowed with power, Chains also where circled around Ozzy and his Eyes and Hair had turn Pitch Black. Except for the Red Irises.

"Oh no! Ross hurry now!!" X yelled. As the Life Aura's surrounded me.

"SUPER POKEMORPH FORM!!" I roared. As I became my Ultimate Form!

"This battle has only begun!" I yelled before charging at Ozzy.

"Hmm," Ozzy chuckled before simply pushing me back.

"What how could he push Ross-san so Easily!" Hikari said in a worried tone.

"I'm not going to lose!!" I yelled as we charged again.

"Yes you are," Ozzy whispered as he suddenly blured and slammed into me as a Black Blur. He was using Chaos Rampage.

'That's it Ozzy keep attacking! Don't give him a chance to fight back!' Missingo said inside Ozzy's mind as he kept up the Chaos Rampage.

"This is bad Ross's power is fading!" X said.

"But where is Ozzy getting this power?" Nukid asked. As Ozzy slammed me again sending me crashing back. I was covered in cuts, some even bleeding.

'I won't lose this way!!!' I thought.

"RAGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I roared as I glowed Silver as Ozzy grinned.

"So you finally got it...too late though," Ozzy said. As I charged again.

"CHAOS BLAST!!!!" I yelled. As The Chaos Energy enveloped me.

'Let's end this!' Ozzy thought. As he glowed Black.

"DEATH STORM!!" Ozzy yelled as he was covered in Dark Energy before charging as well. Creating a flash of light. While it was still bright the Author Fighters heard the sound of a slam. When the Flash stopped, they saw that I was down the Life Aura's around me.

"Ross!" All of them yelled as the saw Ozzy still in his form.

"RAGHH!!! This puppet has cut his strings Rasets!!" Ozzy yelled before transforming back. He then glanced at the Author Fighters.

"You better watch his back! I'm not going to be able to help him," Ozzy said before turning away.

"Wait," I whispered as I slowly got up.

"What?" Ozzy asked.

"Why did you want to fight me" I asked still trying to get up.

"To get your mind back on your goal, you should forget why the Life Aura's chose you, your chosen that's it! So you better off learning how to use the Aura's," Ozzy said before teleporting away. Just as the barrier dropped and the Author Fighters dashed over to me.

"You alright?" D.M asked.

"I'll live, but I've got work to do," I said as we headed back.

(Meanwhile in the Dimension of Dark Souls!)

Rasets had seen the entire battle with interest.

"So you think you won't help me Darkside," Rasets said as Ozzy walked away.

"Soon you will bow to the King of Darksides!!!" Rasets said.

(That's Part Two and Final of this short!)


End file.
